


Cold Ashes

by sarhea



Series: Ripples in Water [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drama, F/M, Magical Pregnancy, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarhea/pseuds/sarhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the British enclaves is not progressing so positively. What happens when they find out what's happening in Italy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings  
> \- polyamory, triad relationships, consensual  
> \- pregnancy, magical dark creature pregnancy, consensual  
> \- pregnancy surrogates, consensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets an assignment from Minerva McGonagall.

Harry Potter frowned as he followed Filius Flitwick to the Headmistress’s office. The corridors of Hogwarts were eerily quiet only broken by rare childish voices. It was the last Hogmeade’s weekend of the year, after all.

“Professor Flitwick.”

“Yes Mr Potter?”

“Do you know why the Headmistress has sent for me?”

The half-goblin looked nervous and shaken. “I think it is something best discussed with her alone.” And then he refused to say anything more, making Harry even more leery.

Luckily he didn’t have to wait too long as Minerva McGonagall was in her office and waiting for him.

“What is it Minerva?” he asked bluntly. They had formed a strong connection after the war. A small pang stabbed at Harry because Hermione was not here with him.

“I have some concerns,” she said delicately.

That set off warning bells. “Have you filed a report with the Aurors?”

“I can’t because there is no real proof that something is wrong. Nothing but my gut,” Minerva admitted.

“What is it?”

“We’ve been losing touch with our graduates,” Minerva explained. “Usually they send a note letting us know about their first position, or acceptance into a program or completing a Mastery. These past two years… many of the Muggleborns and Halfbloods have vanished.”

Harry sat up straight. “How can you say that is insufficient proof?”

Minerva gave him a long suffering look. “Harry, it is not illegal for witches and wizards to leave Britain. Many do for financial and personal reasons, but I’ve never seen it on this scale before,” she explained. “There are students who are not returning after passing their OWLs because they can’t afford the tuition.”

Harry stared at his old teacher shocked. The government always guaranteed basic schooling up to A-level for Muggle students, it was only college or university that was really expensive, though there were always loans, scholarships, and bursary programs.

“What about scholarships? Or financial aid?” he blurted out. “How could the Weasleys afford to send seven children to Hogwarts?”

“Tuition is on a sliding scale with families who register their children as babies paying the least.”

Harry froze. “That isn’t fair for the Muggleborns.”

Minerva’s lips thinned. “It has always been like that Mr. Potter,” she said repressively. “And I did not ask you to come to discuss tuition rates!”

Harry was cowed. “Yes Headmistress.”

Minerva relaxed and continued. “I have tried to contact some of the not-returning students, to discuss alternative arrangements for tuition or schooling, but none of the post owls sent can deliver the letters.” She frowned. “Many letters sent to old graduates, mostly witches, also have been returning as undeliverable.”

Harry nodded slowly. “So what do you want me to do?”

Minerva leaned forward. “I have a list of Fifth and Sixth Years who have confirmed they will not be returning due to personal reasons. Nine witches and three wizards, all orphans or with only one surviving parent/guardian. I want you to follow them. Watch what they do after they get off the Hogwarts Express.”

“Minerva, I’m only one wizard! I can’t follow twelve people!”

“You can use tracking spells. Follow the one who seems most promising.”

Harry scowled. “This is illegal. I could get in trouble for this.”

“How can you let that deter you? Don’t you have any concern for the safety of twelve teenagers Mr. Potter? They are alone and hurting and could have fallen into bad company.”

Harry struggled with his conscience and instincts before coming to a decision. “I will follow them. But if there is no sign of any illegal magic or coercion I will not interfere.”

“Of course.”

 

~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~

 

A few weeks later, Harry slipped onboard the Hogwarts Express using his Invisibility Cloak. He cringed listening to the backstabbing gossip and snide remarks between discussions of summer plans and family vacation trips. Eventually he managed to track the one Minerva identified as his most likely target. He was surprised to see her in a carriage room with several others on his list. There was no particular House affiliation, or background that he could identify, they were mostly poor and living with only one parent or a guardian.

It made Harry nervous to see majority of his targets gathered in one spot. It stank of a trap though Harry couldn’t see a reason. They could not know the Headmistress had asked him to look into this. Their quietness made him even more jittery. Most students would be laughing, or at least talking with their friends. This group was like stone, saying and revealing nothing.

It took some fancy footwork to get out of the carriage and off the train without drawing attention, but Harry managed. He just managed to manoeuvre through the crowd on the platform to see his target group was making its way to one of the secondary exits. He froze seeing who was there greeting them.

A very pregnant Hannah Abbott. She was passing around wooden discs urging the ex-students to hold the items very tightly.

“These portkeys are set to start activating in exactly five minutes. Three at a time every thirty seconds. When you arrive at the Florence Portkey office I want you shrink your luggage and wait for me. You aren’t restricted from using magic in Italy once you have your OWLs. But I expect you to be circumspect!”

The teenagers nodded and gripped their trunks and pet carriers tighter. Then as Hannah said they began vanishing in small groups. When the last group vanished so did Hannah.

Harry froze cursing his slow brain. He should have grabbed onto one of the teens! But he did know where they’d gone. Florence, Italy. Immediately he Apparated to the International Portkey office. They should have records about someone buying so many portkeys to Florence.

 

~ooOoo~

 

As it turned out the London International Portkey office was a dead-end. No one had made such a large Portkey purchase for private reasons. Irked, Harry bought a Portkey to Florence and made inquiries at the local Portkey office. There had been several purchases of large numbers of Portkeys to and from Britain in the past few years. Paid in galleons upfront. And yes there were several arrivals in the last hour. No, they did not use Portkeys to leave; they walked out.

Thank Merlin for the tracking charms. They were somewhere south. Harry did not like blindly Apparating but he could do it in a pinch. He found himself landing in a rather quaint town with old stone-facade buildings, terracotta roof tiles, and cobblestone streets; much cleaner than London or even Diagon Alley. The yellow-white limestone buildings and red-clay rooftops were rather attractive. Weather more pleasant than Scotland. But where was he?

Harry wandered until he found a newspaper stand that sold English papers. He smiled slightly at the old man running the stand.

“Excuse me?”

“Yes?”

“Could you tell me about this town? Places to see? Things to do?”

The man gave him an odd look.

“Young man, this is Volterra. Tourists come during the Festival of Saint Marcus, or to visit the local churches. They are well known for the stained glass and artwork. There are several vineyards that offer tours as well.”

Harry nodded. “Thanks.” And then he backed away from the newsstand pulse racing. Volterra. Why did the name sound so familiar?

He didn’t know anyone in Italy so he did the next best thing and Apparated to the Italian Ministry of Magic in Pisa.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out a lot more than he had expected to.

Harry stared at the over-weight middle-aged balding wizard trying to shuffle around the piles of parchment and scrolls before he finally gave up. Claudio Fortinio was a mid-level Italian Ministry of Magic employee in the Department of Foreign Affairs. Harry wasn’t certain why he had been directed here when he asked questions about Volterra. It was an Italian city and surely it was subject to the Italian Ministry of Magic.

“Mr Potter, the Italian Ministry of Magic strongly recommends that all magicals avoid entering Volterra or the surrounding countryside.”

Harry was confused. “I don’t understand.”

Claudio Fortinio gave him a look. “Volterra the centre of the Vampire Nation Mr Potter; it is home to the ruling coven, the Volturi.”

“So? I’ve seen vampires in Britain. How dangerous can these Volturi be?”

“Very. These are not the tame vampires you English see. Volturi are Ancients and Warriors. As per the LaFey Accords we have not strayed into their territory for centuries and they do not interfere in the magical enclaves. Of course all that has changed in the last year.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Italian Ministry has recently signed an addendum to the LaFey Accords. Romania, Turkey and Russia were the first to sign it around six months before us.”

An addendum? Why would a Ministry want to modify the terms with any other nation? Harry knew bureaucrats were resistant to any change in status-quo. “What’s so special about this addendum?”

“It allows vampires to legally trade with the enclaves and for magicals to live in Volterra if they agree to sign a magically enforced contract and be subjected to their laws.”

Harry shuddered at that thought. “How many have signed this residency contract?”

“Lots. I don’t have an exact number or know why, but they’ve signed. Most of them are British young expats.”

The ex-students!

“You said these Volturi vampires are trading with the enclaves. Trading what?”

“Brand new goods that are not available in any magical enclave. Potions, charms, runic enchantments that were definitely created in the last decade because they mimic certain Muggle goods, like the Wizarding Wireless.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Tell me Mr. Potter, do you know what a calculator is? A cell phone? A portable music player? A computer? A searchable library database?”

“Sure. But aren’t they Muggle technology?”

“CHM Incorporated is a company selling goods and services in both the Magical and Muggle worlds, mostly geared towards magicals. Their consumer division has created the magical equivalent of things like calculators, cell phones, PCs, mp3 players, e-readers. Their pharmaceutical division has created potions that cure and treat conditions our most respected Healers gave up on. The Head of St Bianca’s is the Minister’s brother-in-law and he insisted it would take years to even come close to duplicating what CHM has developed, years when hundreds of magicals will die.” The bureaucrat stared directly at Harry. “My daughter is one of those saved by CHM Potions. The Healers said she would never be fully healthy, that she would die in ten years. Now they say Olivia will easily live long enough to see her hundredth birthday.

“Everything about CHM is unorthodox and revolutionary but completely legal. I don’t know who is running their R&D division but the Volturi are not stingy given how much new products they are turning out. There have been several inquiries from locals seeking employment but so far they have been enforcing a ‘we’ll approach you first’ policy. And there have been many witches and wizards willing to agree to their terms.”

Harry frowned. “It’s illegal to trade with vampires,” he said slowly.

“In Britain yes, but not in Italy, not anymore.” Claudio Fortinio explained patiently. “You British might be stupid enough to stick your heads in the sand and ignore reality but we Italians are more pragmatic. Russia, Turkey and Romania have already amended their Accords. Rumour is Japan and Egypt are going to amend their Accords as well. Besides, if we do not trade with the Volturi we would have to import from the enclaves in other countries, at a much higher price.”

Harry nodded slowly. He could understand now. But there was one thing niggling at him. “Who are the Volturi working with? They have to have several magicals working with them, the ones who are actually developing the spells and potions.”

“You are correct Mr. Potter. They are many magicals who have moved to Volterra and are working for them. We mostly interact with a Tracey Davis; she is the primary magical negotiator for the Volturi.”

Harry’s expression soured. “Tracey Davis?”

“Yes. She is also their lead recruiter. If the CHM is interested in hiring a certain witch or wizard she is the first to make the offer.” Seeing Harry’s confused expression Claudio Fortinio explained. “As per the Accords, vampires cannot make the offer or it would be considered an assault, a treaty breach. Of course that doesn’t stop the less legal criminal elements from working with them.”

Harry inhaled sharply. “Okay. Play nice with vampires because they have nifty potions and stuff. I find it difficult to believe that no one has issues when Tracey Davis comes around with her offers of employment.”

Claudio Fortinio gave him a sympathetic look. “Because the first offers made were for something far more binding and permanent than a job.”

“What do you mean?”

The bureaucrat dug through one of his desk drawers and produced a thin pamphlet made of four sheets folded and glued together. The cover was red with the Volturi emblem embossed in gold. He tossed it towards Harry who caught it with Seeker-fast reflexes.

Without being prompted the Auror opened the pamphlet and began reading, his blood running cold with each sentence. It was an informational pamphlet specifying the traits and requirements the Volturi were looking for (single, fertile, female, magical) and what would be required (genuine willingness to consider taking a vampire consort, or bonding with a mated couple, to have children). The benefits were unlimited (living expenses, fully paid magical and non-magical education including Apprenticeships and university, options to travel or learn or have expensive hobbies, generous stipends… all for yourself and any family willing to move to Volterra and follow Volturi law). If the reader was uncomfortable he or she could work and study in the many magical businesses in Volterra provided they took an oath to follow Volturi law. They would, of course, have to give up citizenship in their country of birth, or become a dual citizen of Magical or Muggle Italy. The Volturi would help expedite the process.

The pit in Harry’s stomach fell like a stone.

“Surely this can’t be legal! Half-vampire children? It’s Dark and Evil!”

“Dark but Legal,” Fortinio corrected. “As per the LaFey Accords, a witch can choose to accept the protection of a vampire coven, to be courted and even take a vampire Consort of their own free wills. It has been forgotten because no witch has considered it in centuries, seeing vampires as Dark and tainted.”

“Until now.” Harry corrected.

“Yes, until now.”

Harry absorbed the information before one thing stuck out at him.

“Who is she? There had to be one witch who started all this. And I don’t believe it is Davis! She would have jumped on a band-wagon, not started one.”

“Her name is Hermia Cullen. She is considered a sister to the Three Kings and is a far greater influence than the Volturi.”

“Why?”

“Because she is genuine. She was the first to organize everything, to suggest approaching the female Muggleborns and Half-bloods of Britain, those who did not have many options after the War. Once they moved into Volterra she realised she had the beginnings of a workforce so she talked the Three Kings into financing magical businesses like CHM and hiring witches and wizards.”

Harry nodded slowly. “I assume this Hermia Cullen has a vampire mate.”

“She does have a Consort and they have several children.”

“Is he one of the Three Kings?”

“No, but he is a close friend and advisor to Aro. You may have read of him Mr. Potter… The vampire known as Stregoni Benefici.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t recognize the name.”

Fortinio huffed and glared at the younger wizard. “You British! Your education standards are sadly lacking! Your nation’s scores in Defence Against the Dark Arts and History of Magic are terrible.”

Harry blushed but couldn’t refute it because he felt the same himself; so instead he tried to change the topic. “About this Hermia Cullen?”

Fortinio gave Harry a shrewd look. “I met her twice. I was part of the Ministry negotiations team sent to Volterra. She has matured but her looks are quite striking and very similar to photos from her younger days in the Daily Prophet.”

The stone in Harry’s belly suddenly tripled in weight.

“Her name then was Hermione Granger.”

Fortinio dug under a pile of magazines on a side table and produced an outdated, creased, Italian glossy magazine with a headline Harry could not read, and a couple below it. He recognized the woman, a radiant pregnant Hermione Granger standing close to a tall handsome blond.

He had distinctive gold eyes and blond hair several shades lighter styled in a professional look. His skin was very pale and he wore grey pressed pants, a light blue shirt and a white lab coat over it. She was wearing a sea blue dress that flowed over her curves. He was resting one arm across her shoulders, raising her hand to his lips, to brush a kiss against the back, his eyes never leaving hers in the moving picture.

“The cover story is about their family and activities. Doctor Carlisle Cullen is a vampire who respects all life so much he only drinks animal blood. His control allows him to work as a doctor and he is highly respected in the Muggle medical community. Vampires see him as an oddity but he is highly esteemed and listened to in vampire society. He has begun forming a reputation in the magical medical community because many creations from CHM pharmaceutical division are based on his experience, ideas and theories. He helps his wife and her team develop, refine and test the magical potions and spells before they are sold to the public.

“Hermia Cullen is the war-heroine Hermione Granger who was pushed aside and ignored when she tried to point out the flaws in an unchanging Ministry. She worked outside the system the best she could until she got fed up and decided to leave for greener pastures. They met in Seattle and found themselves drawn to each other. She decided to approach the Volturi, for protection and money to finance her experiments and research. The Kings were intrigued enough to agree. Then when she met Carlisle again, in Volterra, their bond was formalized.

“They have five children, two sets of twin girls and a boy. The Cullen Coven is based in the United States but some have moved to Volterra permanently to be with Carlisle Cullen, their Patriarch, their Alpha. The one called Jasper is very protective of the coven Matriarch, even though she is not a vampire.”

Harry latched onto the last fact. “She’s not a vampire?”

“No Mr. Potter. You should know all witches and wizards lose their magic when turned. I believe Mrs. Cullen will be changed in a few years, after she has a solid team to take over the R&D department for CHM.”

Harry nodded numbly and flipped through the pages of the magazine. There were several pictures of Hermione and this Carlisle fellow in what looked like a very expensive house and lush gardens. There were no pictures of the kids; just a few of couples he did not recognize and group shots.

“Can I keep this?”

“Of course.”

Harry left the Italian Ministry of Magic very shaken by what he had just learnt. Part of him wanted to disregard all what he had been told as lies. A smaller insistent part insisted he was acting like Fudge. He needed to know if it was the truth.

He needed to get back to Britain. He needed to talk to Kingsley.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds out Kingsley knew a lot more than he let on.

“Did you know?”

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, looked up into hard green eyes.

“Know what Harry?” he asked mildly.

“About Hermione.”

Kingsley went very still. “What about Hermione?”

“She’s in Italy.”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “Gringotts had informed us she had closed her London vault and given up her British citizenship.”

“Why didn’t you tell me!?!”

“Because it wouldn’t have made a difference. She left and the goblins refused to tell us where had she moved to.” Kingsley explained.

Harry nodded jerkily accepting the explanation. “I don’t know if Minerva mentioned the missing witches?”

“She did. But there was no evidence requiring an Auror investigation.”

“And they won’t be,” Harry said bluntly. “They’ve moved to Italy, to Volterra.”

Kingsley froze. “The Volturi?”

“Yeah.” Harry tossed the Italian magazine on Kingsley’s desk. “Hermione’s joined the Volturi coven and married a vampire called Carlisle Cullen. Everyone there calls her Hermia Cullen. I got Terry Boot to teach me a translation charm and read the cover story. The vampires and wizards in Italy call her Strega Materna, Witch Mother. I didn’t even know it was possible for vampires to have kids with witches!”

“They’re called dhamphirs,” Kingsley murmured mildly as he flipped the pages of the magazine. Harry didn’t know if the former Auror knew Italian or was using a wandless translation charm. Then he caught it.

“You knew!” he accused the older wizard.

“I did,” Kingsley agreed. “But I couldn’t say anything.”

“Why?!? You knew I was looking for her!”

“Joining a vampire coven is not easy or simple. It is only permitted under specific circumstances listed in the LaFey Accords,” Kingsley explained. “When Hermione joined the Volturi she was pregnant and invoked the Materna clause. After that everything concerning her was magically bound under privacy seals. No one can be informed unless they are required to know as part of their job. And even then they cannot share the information with anyone else. The only reason you and I are talking about it is because **you** discovered it on your own and informed me.”

Harry glared at the older wizard. “So you just sat on the info?”

Kingsley’s eyes flitted away “I did.”

“Why do I get the feeling that there were others who didn’t?”

Kingsley sighed. “The Wizengamot did not feel as I did, to not interfere because she was no longer a British citizen. I believe a few may have sent assassins.”

Harry snorted. “You would not be telling me this if you didn’t have strong evidence.”

“There were several hit wizards and aurors who resigned or took extended vacations. None of them returned. They were last traced to various Italian or Swiss magical enclaves.”

“They are dead now,” Harry surmised bluntly. “The vampires would not let such an insult pass.”

Kingsley looked pained. “I find it hard to believe someone who values life like Hermione would have allowed them to be killed.”

Harry glared at Kingsley. “You’re talking about Hermione the Activist. This is Hermione the Mother. Tell me, who killed Bellatrix Lestrange?”

Kingsley winced. “Molly Weasley.”

“Molly Weasley who is just a house-witch,” Harry added bluntly. “Hermione can be dangerous and devious in the best of circumstances. If those idiots tried to kill her or her children she would have no issues with killing them.”

Kingsley nodded. He could not argue with that logic and conclusion.

Harry exhaled heavily through his nose. “This LaFey Accords… is it legal?”

Kingsley nodded. “No one really knows of it, except a few historians, pureblood families, and Ministry employees, but yes, it still holds. A witch can take a vampire consort and bear his heirs in exchange for his coven’s protection.”

“Then I know what’s happening to all those missing witches. They’re taking vampire consorts. Or at least working for the Volturi.”

Kingsley stiffened. “Are you sure?”

“And don’t get too excited Kingsley. I spoke to someone at the Italian Ministry of Magic who said it is completely legal. They are Italian citizens and Italy has amended its treaty with the vampires.”

Kingsley was baffled. “What?!? Why?!?”

Harry’s expression turned sour. “You would know if you actually have someone competent to Head the Department of Foreign Affairs. Turkey, Romania, Russia and Italy have definitely amended their treaty to trade with the vampires. Japan and Egypt are almost certainly going to follow.”

Kingsley frowned. “Why?”

Harry smirked. “Why don’t you get the idiot heading Foreign Affairs up here and ask him yourself?”

And then Harry Potter stalked out of the Minister of Magic’s office ignoring the calls of his name. He needed to talk to Minerva and to research the LaFey Accords.

He barely returned the greetings called out to him. He was in too much of a rush to leave. The moment he reached the Ministry Apparation point he vanished and reappeared in the Highlands of Scotland just outside a huge set of wrought iron gates.

“Expecto Patronum!”

If Minerva was not in the castle he’d try Filius or Hagrid. Harry was not willing to wait another day.

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry realises Minerva was just as blinkered as every other Pureblood in Magical Britain. And that he was a horrible friend to Hermione.

Minerva turned out to be in the castle, a bit annoyed by Harry’s high-handed insistence on speaking with her immediately. However once he began talking about what he’d observed, discovered, and concluded she paled dramatically.

“I don’t see it stopping Minerva. As long as there is prejudice and bigotry at least one or two witches are going to see the Volturi’s offer as more palatable. And you can’t pretend they are lying because they aren’t. In fact they are being a damn sight more truthful than you are regarding career prospects,” he added giving Minerva a pointed look.

She shook her head. “No! I won’t allow it.”

“You can’t stop them from contacting the students once they turn seventeen, or even during the summer,” Harry pointed out.

“They’re vampires trying to tempt young innocent witches!”

“And I’m pretty certain Hermione made sure they were fully informed before they signed any contract,” Harry said calmly. “Besides once the contract is signed it can’t be broken. Not by us and not without a penalty.”

Minerva shook her head. “You must talk to them,” she insisted. “Change their mind.”

Harry stared at her annoyed and irked. “Must? I don’t have to do anything you say Minerva,” he said softly, dangerously. “You aren’t my teacher and you aren’t my keeper. And if you continue to talk like this you won’t be my friend either.”

The Headmistress recoiled before collecting herself. “You don’t understand Harry—” But he did not let her continue.

“Oh I understand a lot more than you. Vampires are giving these witches and wizards a way of escaping poverty and starvation, to get qualifications and good work that will help them build a future for themselves and their families. And we can’t do anything because they are Italian citizens, living in Italy and following Italian law. By treaty law we cannot set foot in Volterra without an invitation from the Volturi. If we trespass the vampires will have every legal right to kill us.”

Minerva looked around the room. “What about Hermione?” She was determined to get her way. “I’m sure she will help us.”

Harry gave her a disbelieving look. “Minerva, get your head on straight! Hermione is the one who’s organizing this!”

“It can’t be her!” Minerva insisted. “She wouldn’t do this to us.”

“She would,” Harry countered bluntly. “She doesn’t care about the rules anymore. And you know what she did to Edgecombe and Umbridge.” The first still had facial acne scars from the cursed contract and the second always had a nervous breakdown when she heard horse hooves or neighs. Harry softened at the dismayed expression on his old House Head. “Besides, I already tried sending several owls when I was in Italy and London. All of them were returned undelivered.”

Minerva nodded slowly. It looked like she was finally accepting reality. “And you told Kingsley about this?”

“Yes. He’s known of this for a while now. Well, not the emigrating witches but about Hermione taking a vampire consort from the Volturi.”

Minerva shook her head looking everyone of her years. “I never suspected this. She had spent many weeks researching vampires and covens in the Restricted Section but I never thought she’d go to them like this!”

Harry nodded slowly. “Do you have a list of references she used?”

“Irma might have a record.”

“I’ll stop by and ask her, to see the books Hermione used. It might give us a better idea of what Hermione had planned.”

“How could she do this?” Minerva moaned. “She’s betrayed the Light by taking up with vampires and tainting my poor innocent stu—”

“Minerva! Stop it!” She started at the sudden build-up of energy in the closed office. Pages and tapestries started fluttering, portraits murmuring in reaction. “I won’t tolerate any prejudiced talk from you or anyone!” She opened her mouth to protest then shut it at the sight of her old student. He was standing, almost looming, small sparks flying from his unruly hair, his eyes eerily similar to the Killing Curse green. “I kept quiet before to keep the peace, to support the majority, to not make waves, and Hermione left. She left me.” Minerva did not know what to say to make the hurt in his eyes go away.

“Miss Granger always supported you and Mr Weasley.”

Harry snorted. “Supported. Sup-por- **ted**. Past tense Minerva. I doubt she even thinks about me anymore. She got married, had kids, has a very large extended family, is part-owner of a very large profitable company, an advisor to the Vampire Kings; all without even sending me a letter or invite.” It hurt to even say it out loud because it cemented the damage in the once close relationship. When had it happened? Harry could not say.

Maybe it had been fractured from the start, their Hogwarts years, because Harry had always given preference to Ron over Hermione. Harry had always taken it for granted, that Hermione would always support him, that she would always be there, ready to back him up… and she had until the day she vanished.

He inhaled sharply and concentrated on controlling his magic.

“I’m going now. Don’t talk about this to anyone else, not yet. Kingsley will be calling the Order to meet and discuss this.”

Minerva nodded mutely and watched her old pupil leave her office without saying another word. She didn’t call after him because she did not know what to say, she did not know how to fix this, and she was too shaken to go to the Burrow. Harry was on bad terms with Molly and distant with Arthur. If she talked to them he would see it as a betrayal.

So Minerva held back and waited for Kingsley to summon the Order.

 

**~ooOoo~ooOoo~ooOoo~**

**TBC...**


End file.
